


A Lightning Storm

by EnochOConnor



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochOConnor/pseuds/EnochOConnor
Summary: Seraphima Gumprecht discovers Miss Peregrine's loop on a trip across the UK and what she discovers amazes her.





	1. The Beginning

This road trip sounded way better in theory. Traveling across the UK with my class on a school trip, was totally not fun. Listen, I wasn't "friends" with any one on the trip, barley even acquaintances really, and I couldn't wait to go home. Unfortunately, our plane from Canada had only landed 3 hours ago, so I still had to suffer for at least another 15 days, and to make it even worse it was pouring rain. I sat on he bus as the teacher took attendance, we had just gotten out of the airport and were headed to our first stop, A quaint town/island just off the shore of Wales called Cairnholm. The bus started and we were off, the ride to the docks was quite, as our Grade 12 class was still exhausted from the nearly 7 hour flight. God i didn't want to get wet, boats don't have roofs and I was not in the mood to get drenched. As we reached the end of our drive the rain cleared up in to a nice sunny day.

We arrived at the docks and set sail on our 45 minute journey to the island. The boat ride was quite clamming, the sun was out and there was a gentle breeze across the water, the only good thing about this trip so far. 

"Hey Seraphima."  Smiled Ellfie, a boy in my grade and the only person I really talked to.

"Hi Ellfie." I replied, more coldly than meant.

"Nice weather out, eh?" He asked, although it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yea, I'm surprised, I thought the UK was supposed to be all rain." I said, this time more lightheartedly.

He laughed and our conversation ended their, Ellfie wasn't much of a talker, which was probably why he was pretty much the only person I tolerated. The ride didn't take very long and before I knew it the boat had docked at the island.

"Now Children, we are staying here over night so first things first, lets go check in to the Inn." Announced our teacher, Ms. Liwar. Our class walked from the dock to the hotel, which only took about 5 minutes, but while carrying a jam packed suitcase it felt like 20. We arrived at the Inn, dropped our stuff off in our rooms and then went on our first excursion, a tour of the town. The town had a museum which was our first stop. The museum was quit boring, it was showcasing the towns history, which apparently there wasn't much of. 

Our next stop was the beach, Ms. Liwar had told us to wader around, the beach was far more interesting than the museum, I came across a small cave/tunnel, my curiosity got the best of me and I entered it. The tunnel was relatively boring, but I continued to walk through it, until I came out on the other side. I entered a field and looked around, there seemed to be an old victorian style home up the hill, it was a beautiful scenery, but I did not want to be trespassing. I turned around and began to walk back into the tunnel.

"Wait!" Yelled a small voice from behind me. I turned around and there stood a little girl in a pink dress, she could have only been about 6 years old.

"Oh, hello, are you lost hun?" I asked, putting on my best child friendly voice.

"Um, no," She replied "Who are you?"

"My name is Seraphima, and you are?"

"Oh I'm Claire." She giggled. "Do you want to come up to the house? I'm sure the bird would love to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Okay so I am keeping the ages of the characters the same as in the movie, but everything else should mostly be book info (ie. Personalities, names, ext)  
> \- sorry the first chapter is so short  
> \- Also you can picture Seraphima however you like, but I imagine her with a naturally bronzed skin tone, like a light-skin black woman, with a big curly Afro, the colour being black with a prominent gray/silver undertone, and piercing blue eyes. I probably wont describe her appearance much because I want readers to make her thier own.  
> \- Lastly please leave comment and advice I really do appreciate it as this is my first book


	2. Thunder Cracked

"What's that?" Claire asked, pointing at the scar on my face.

"Oh this, it's a scar I got when I was really little." The scar was huge, it was the shape of a lighting strike and ran from right left corner of my face to across my forehead and down my right cheek.

"How did you get it?" She continued, we started the walk up the field to the house, it was kind of odd, going to meet a stranger, but I wanted to make sure little Claire got home safe.

"Well, when I was 4 years old I was playing out side in the rain, it was a big storm, thunder, lightning, the whole shebang, and while I was playing I got struck by lightning, and now I have this super cool scar." I said. As we walked up the hill I saw a bunch of other kids playing around, a home with this many children was probably an orphanage.

"Did it hurt? Were you okay?" She asked.

"You bet it hurt, I almost _died_ , but I'm all better now. No worries." We arrived at the house and Claire opened the door.

"So Claire, who's this bird?" I asked.

"Oh I'll be right back, I just have to go get her." She ran down the hallway and into the house. "Miss Peregrine! Miss Peregrine, someone's here!" Claire yelled throughout the house. Just moments latter she walk back with a woman, who seemed to be mid 30s.

"Seraphima, this is Miss Peregrine, the bird." Claire said, what and odd thing, to call someone the bird.

"Hello, Seraphima, was it?" Miss Peregrine asked. I nodded my head. "Well, I'm Miss Peregrine and welcome to my home, a home for peculiar children."

"Peculiar what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Oh I'll get a demonstration. Claire run along and get Emma." Claire ran upstairs and was quickly back down with a blonde girl who seemed to be my age.

"Hello Emma, this is Seraphima." Miss Peregrine said, Emma smiled and I shook her glove covered hand. "Would you be able to remove the gloves and give her a demonstration of a peculiarity?"

Emma slowly removed her gloves before balling up her hands and closing her eyes, when she opened her hands there was a small ball of fire. Claire clapped, while Miss Peregrine smiled. 

"Wow, you must be fun at parties." I laughed. Emma gave a small grin before turning back around and walking upstair where she had previously been.

"So Miss...." Miss Peregrine started. 

"Gumprecht. Seraphima Gumprecht." I interrupted.

"So Miss Gumprecht," She started again. "What is your peculiarity?" My peculiarity? How could anyone know that I had one? Just because i found this house of peculiars didn't mean I was one. So how did she know?

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, I have no peculiarity." I lied.

"Well the thing is, Miss Gumprecht, you have wandered into our loop and only peculiars can get into the loop." She said. 

"Wait, what's a loop?" I asked still trying to postpone outing myself.

"Well, sometime a female s giving the peculiarity of time manipulation. They are know as ymbryne's and theycreated a time loop, the loop preserves the last twenty four hours, restarts the loop and we can stay here forever. So welcome to Cairnholm, September 3rd, 1943." 1943?! That's insane, I had travelled back in time over 50 years.

"Back to what your peculiarity, Miss Gumprecht." She said. 

"Okay, but you might want all of the children to come back inside." I said nervously. I had never done this purposefully, it only ever happen when I didn't mean for it to. Miss Peregrine gathered all the children inside. I turned around and face outside looking out of a window.

"Why all we all inside?" I heard a boy shout. The weather was perfectly sunny, but within a blink of an eye thunder cracked, lightning struck and it was pouring rain. I turned back around.

"To answer you question, I didn't think anyone would really appreciate getting soaked." I stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 2 IS UP!!!!  
> How are you all liking it so far?  
>  Once again please leave comments or dm me with tips on writing :)  
> Thank you so much for reading. love you guys XX


End file.
